


The Devil's Wings

by DiYunho



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Denial of Feelings, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Love, Post-Suicide Squad (2016), Romantic Angst, Soulmates, The Joker - Freeform, The Joker Jared Leto, The Joker Suicide Squad, The Joker fanfiction, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiYunho/pseuds/DiYunho
Summary: What makes the Underworld unbearable is not the darkness and despair, but the absence of love. Nothing ever shined in the void until today because something  has changed: The Dark Kingdom now has a Dark Lord and a Queen of Light, an abomination allowed to exist simply because despite the contradiction, they can never be separated again.





	The Devil's Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I had another contest for this story on my Tumblr account and the winner's name was used as one of the main characters: Rose.  
> You can also follow me on Tumblr under the same blog name: DiYunho.

The demon’s heavy steps make the desolated lands outside The Gates of Inferno shake under his unholy presence. The King of The Underworld is holding the treasured mortal in his arms, careful not to scratch her body with the sharp, long claws. Y/N is on the verge on dying, the human not being able to withstand such transgression: no living soul can survive in the uncanny darkness surrounding the Shadow Realm. It’s a miracle she made it this far.

The hooves stop their movement for a few moments, the monster carefully listening; there is something strange in the misty air and he knows exactly what it is.

His enormous black wings keep on burning with such ferocity that the few stones scattered throughout the abyss melt under the scorching heat. The flames intensify as the Dark Lord approaches his Kingdom, the fire soothing his body with much needed energy: what he’s about to do is forbidden and he knows it.

The deafening sound of thunder echoes in the stillness, followed by the blinding flash of celestial glow. The Guardian of Light materializes outside The Gates, his silver wings flapping in the void before silently floating towards his body.

“Blasphemy!” he shouts, the Sacred Spear pointed towards the Dark Lord. “Take her back!”

“She’s mine!” the demon snarls, continuing to walk.

“She’s still alive and she doesn’t even belong in there! You have to take her back!”

The King halts in front of the beautiful creature, his will unbend.

“If I take her back she’ll die and go to a place I cannot follow. She belongs to me!”

“This is sacrilege! You cannot pass!!!” the Guardian repeats when The Gates suddenly open, the Keepers of Darkness crawling out to their master’s aid. Millions of servants surround the silver winged Messenger, scratching and howling while pulling at his immaculate robes.

The demon has free passage now, tightening his grip on Y/N.

“STOP!!! STOP!!!! You don’t know what will happen if you do that!!!!” the last warning reaches The King’s ears. He just turns around for a few moments, his sinister mouth speaking the truth for once:

“You don’t know either!”

The Sacred Spear strikes left and right, The Guardian trying to escape. The last thing he sees before finally flying towards the sky is the Dark Lord entering his Shadow Realm as the Gates made of skulls and bones close behind him.

**************

The demon steadily paces towards The River of Tears, volcanic rocks and solidified tar cracking under his feet. The eerie stream passes through The Underworld, its strong current twisting and distorting each new arrival according to their evil deeds. There is no way around the diabolical waters: The River of Tears has no beginning and no end.

Once the stream is crossed, one will forever be bound to the Shadow Realm and that’s why The King brought the human to this forbidden place: he wants Y/N to be able to stay with him in the Dark Kingdom and no other way to accomplish his wish. 

Another step and they are both in the cursed waters; he wonders if she’ll hate him for what is about to happen: The River of Tears will deform the body he carries in his arms beyond recognition. Nothing will be left of her former self.

Little does The Dark Lord know that the stream has no power over Y/N: she isn’t without fault, yet she was never evil; her heart and intentions were always pure.

************

She fell in love with him when the demon was posing as The Joker, pretending to be an insane criminal wreaking havoc in Gotham City. How he laughed at her affection and her desire to change him! Y/N loved him so much that saving The Joker from himself became her only crusade and purpose in life.

She had no idea there was nothing to save.

His alter ego was thrilled he can corrupt and break another soul, waiting for the moment of the sweet victory. It turned out she wasn’t that easy to break. Gotham will never know just how grateful it should have been to The Joker’s woman: she avoided more bloodshed numerous times, more than anybody can count.

The King had no idea why he listened to Y/N while her feelings only grew stronger: she used to look into his clear blue eyes, saying she can see heaven in them.

She couldn’t have been further from the truth.

But her words always calmed down his urge to kill, destroy and devastate. She even gave him a son, mortal like she was since he fathered the child with his human shell. That is when The Dark Lord decided he indulged enough with the woman that meant nothing to him.

What was he doing anyway?!

When she was 8 months pregnant, he decided to flee. His plan was to disappear and move to another side of the world where he could start fresh; leaving was the most mercy he was going to ever show to anybody.

It was Wednesday morning and The Joker slowly got out of bed, ready to disappear when Y/N sensed his movement and grabbed his hand, pulling him back in her arms.

“Don’t go…stay with me,” she whispered and kissed him half asleep, thinking he was going to an early meeting.

He just growled, debating if he should just crush her neck and be done with all of it.

“I think he’s having a party in here,” Y/N smiled in her sleep and placed his fingers on her bump, the baby kicking so hard it was a bit uncomfortable. “Just stay with us, OK? Whatever else you have going on can wait…”she cuddled to him and relaxed, unaware of his plans.

The King sniffed her scent and snarled, barely containing his animalistic desire to murder her. He wanted to kill so badly, but the only thing he did was to stay with her for longer.

Three months after Kase was born, The Dark Lord decided he had enough; he couldn’t bear being there with her anymore: it was something about Y/N that made his diabolical mind uneasy.

He staged his death in a terrible accident that crippled Y/N and left her behind, broken and desperate to lose the man she considered to be the love of her life. Instead of going somewhere else on Earth, he returned to his Realm for a while.

The moment he set foot in his Kingdom, something strange happened: he started missing the woman, finding the vast deserted lands to be empty without her. He ignored the feelings because the demon believed he had none.

How he missed her though! The agony of loneliness became so unbearable he decided to go back and see her, maybe to exterminate Y/N once and for all and be free of those chains he didn’t know what they meant, but sure weighted a lot on his chest. The King didn’t know those invisible chains could never be shattered: once in love there was no escape, not even for him.

***********

6 months ago

When you woke up after being in a coma for 2 weeks, your sister was there by your side. You were confused and groggy, your eyes stinging from the light creeping up through the blinds. Rose took your hand and caressed your face, worried about your condition.

“Just breathe honey, you’re OK, “ she sadly smiled while you frowned, gazing to her left.

“W-who… are you?” you stuttered, barely being able to speak.

“It’s me sweetie, it’s Rose,” your sister answered, not even realizing you’re not talking to her.

“W-who… are you?” you slowly blinked and nervously squeezed her fingers as hard as you could, terrified at the sinister apparition your younger sibling was unable to see.

“Are you in pain?” Rose checked, getting ready to call for the doctor.

“R…Rose…” you whispered and her ear came close to your lips so she can hear the weakened voice. “Rose, w-who’s that?…”

She turned around to look and there was nobody else inside the private hospital room besides the two of you.

“It’s just me, Y/N,” your sister replied, upset you didn’t seem well at all.

“Where… Where’s J…?” you struggled to mumble, dizzy from all the IV medications.

Rose sighed, her teary eyes avoiding yours. 

The doctor and nurses rushed inside once they heard the screams and had to sedate you, afraid the extreme agitation will damage your broken legs even more; when you were brought there, the medical team had to perform surgery three times in order to kind of mend them to the point where you could maybe walk again.

After you got out of the hospital, your sister was so concerned about your mental and physical state she moved in at the Penthouse. You definitely needed help with Kase and Rose more than willing to aid a sister struggling with everyday life.

Your fractured bones had a hard time healing; you could barely move with the help of crutches. And you talked to yourself. A lot.

At first, Rose thought that you were speaking to your little boy. Then she realized you weren’t: they were elaborate conversations, secret whispers she only heard pieces of when listening at your bedroom’s door. Far from her to want to invade your privacy like that, but what other options did she have? She really cared about you and only wanted the best for Y/N.

Your younger sister mentioned everything to the doctor in charge of your health and he explained that what you were doing was probably a way to cope with your grief, a perfect normal reaction to losing a loved one. Rose was to make sure you take your medications and that you’ll show up for your follow-up appointments and physical therapy.

One night, she changed Kase and put him to sleep in his room because she wanted you to rest without him waking you up. You usually had him in your bedroom.

“Hey buddy, be good for mommy, ok?” Rose kissed her adorable nephew, gently rocking him. Kase fell asleep immediately and she placed him in his crib, caressing his cheeks before leaving. She turned on the baby monitor and took the other one in her bedroom, not wanting to disturb you.

Rose was tired too and didn’t wake up immediately when Kase started to cry; took a few minutes before she heard the baby monitor. She jumped out of bed and rushed to the baby’s room, startled by her mistake. You were already crawling in the hallway, the limp legs making it hard to move faster.

“Oh my God! What are you doing?” your sister dropped on her knees, stopping you from going further.

“He’s crying,” you panted from the effort and wiped your sweaty forehead. “Why did you take him from my bedroom?”

“I wanted you to rest honey,” Rose replied. “Hold on, I’ll bring your crutches!”

You yanked at her nightgown, upset:

“That’s my son, do you understand?! Never take him from me!! He’s the only thing I have left from J,” and you choked on the words, bursting into tears. Your sister felt guilty and hugged you tight, then compromised with the distressed mother.

“I’ll help you get in bed, then I’ll bring him over, alright? How does that sounds like?”

You nodded in acceptance and Rose tucked your hair behind ears, apologizing:  
“I’m sorry Y/N, I didn’t mean to make you cry. Please forgive me…Yes?”

You didn’t answer but she knew you weren’t really mad, just depressed and sensitive after what you’ve been through; she understood your need to keep Kase close to you.

Rose checked up on her sister and nephew one hour later, just to make sure you are both fine. She peeked inside when she noticed something in bed, a dark shape hoovering over you that seemed to kiss your crippled legs. Your sister gasped and barged inside, turning on the light within seconds. There was nothing of course and she rubbed her eyes, exhausted herself and smiled at her stupid reaction.

“Don’t go…” you mumbled in your sleep and she approached, wanting to cover you and your son with the blanket.

“I’m not going anywhere,” she whispered and kissed your temple, thinking you were addressing her. “What is this…?” she frowned at the ashes on your feet, wondering how they got there. She blew them away and dusted the area the best way she could without waking you up.

The next morning Rose offered to watch Kase while you were taking a shower. Her eyes got big when you got out of bed and hesitantly took a few steps without crutches. You looked like an infant learning to walk, but it didn’t matter: she was stunned.

“How is…How is this possible?!” your sister stuttered and glared at you coming closer to her.

“I don’t know,” you honestly replied and smiled so wide she smiled back, astonished at your accomplishment. “It just doesn’t hurt as bad.”

“Let me see,” Rose analyzed the deep scars showing from under your shorts, softly pocking at your skin. “This is amazing, Y/N !” and you both giggled, happy you were feeling better. “You can go and take a shower first, I’ll watch the little one. I don’t want to leave him alone,” she told you and was very confused at your response:

“Oh, he’s not alone. Don’t worry, you can go and take a shower also, then we’ll have breakfast.”

“Who’s coming to watch him?”

Rose thought you maybe texted one of the henchmen to come as extra help, probably Frost.

“Don’t worry, he’s not alone,” you dragged your feet towards the bathroom, leaving Rose by the cradle.

Were you slipping back into your sorrow again?…

Kase cooing got her attention; the baby was reaching his tiny hands towards something, babbling and drooling on the blue onesie he was wearing with the embroidered phrase: “Daddy’s Little Man.”

“Such a sweetheart,” Rose touched his tummy, pleased to see the baby is cozy. “Is the carousel not working?” she checked the fluffy toys that were supposed to spin above his head: green and purple hippos, surrounded by yellow stars. “Ugh, I forgot to put batteries in here,” your sister remembered and went to get some.

She was gone for a few moments but when she returned, the carousel was slowly spinning and playing the cute song Kase was mesmerized with.

“Did your mommy put batteries in here?” Rose pouted, reckoning you were very quick in doing that.

There were no batteries when she inspected the slot: it was empty. 

“How weird,” she frowned and placed the batteries inside, tapping on the plastic handle.

Was that thing about to break?…

Kase whimpered and she was fast to take him in her arms, pacing around the bedroom while waiting for you to get out of the shower.

“Awwww, are you hungry? Mommy will be back soon,” she soothed the child and heard you speak.

The shower was on and Rose raised her voice, presuming you might need something.

“Do you need help Y/N?” she knocked with one hand and held the baby with the other while pressing her ear against the door to hear you better.

“You can show me how you really look like; I promise I won’t get scared,” she distinguished your strange sentences.

“Honey, are you ok?” she pried at the knob, but it was locked.

Your sister panicked when she heard you scream, not believing you were fine even if you reassured her:

“It’s j-just a s-spider!”

You sounded terrified and she kept on knocking until you opened the door: you were shaking life a leaf, your pupils delated from the frightening sight no human was supposed to witness. You couldn’t tell your sister about what you just saw, how could she have understand?!

“I’m ok, I’ll finish my shower,” and you shut the door again and slid on the floor, almost breathless. You were scared out of your mind and had to cover your mouth so she won’t hear you sobbing.

“Are you sure you’re good?” Rose lingered by the door, not buying your fake excuses.

“Y-yes…I’ll be right out…” you struggled to keep your composure under the less than ordinary circumstances.

*************

When a terrible storm was imminently announced upon Gotham, the whole town braced for the worst.

It was almost 4 o’clock in the evening and the wind was really picking up. Rose ran around the Penthouse and closed all the windows, making sure everything was under control before the crazy tempest was going to hit. You were still on the terrace with Kase and she headed over to tell you to get inside. She stood behind the curtains, intrigued: you were talking to yourself again, looking up towards the dark sky and caressing the air above your head.

“What are you doing?” Rose sighed, reckoning she’ll have to call the doctor again and report on the weird behavior that just wouldn’t go away.

Maybe you needed new medications to make you feel better.

“Y/N, come inside honey!” the young woman made her presence known and you obeyed, pecking Kase’s forehead when you passed by her.

“He’s very tall, isn’t he?” you whispered to your baby and Rose had to ask:

“Who’s very tall?”

You didn’t bother with an answer and went to the living room, waiting for your guest: Shane said he will drop by at 4.30pm, right in time before all hell would break loose. You suspected he wanted to beg for a date again: he has been very pushy since The Joker’s death. You didn’t have any interest in him besides the business partnership and planned to reject his proposal.

Rose gave you privacy for your meeting and went upstairs, leaving you and your son waiting for the guest.

Shane became a bit too much after receiving another refusal: he even tried to kiss you and you slapped him, offended he would dare such affront. He was livid afterwards and pushed you on the couch, covering your mouth so you won’t scream.

“You think you can afford to be picky after what happened? You need me, you stupid bitch!”

You wiggled to escape and he tried to rip your t-shirt when the cracking noise of broken bones was heard. His neck violently snapped and the dead body collapsed on the floor, something invisible yanking the corpse towards the sliding glass door that was still opened on the balcony. You saw the burning wings flapping in the cold air outside before disappearing with Shane; you knew exactly who that was and calmed down after almost being raped.

“Daddy doesn’t like him, hm?” you lifted your baby from the basket he was sleeping in.

Rose heard some kind of commotion and she came to check on you.

“Did Shane leave?” your sister asked when he was nowhere to be seen.

“Yes, he had urgent business to attend to,” you lied without blinking, certain nobody will ever find his body. You limped towards your bedroom, humming a lullaby for the small angel napping in your arms.

*****************

The hurricane kept Rose up for a while. Two in the morning and she was still awake. How could she doze off with such craziness going on outside? It was pouring, thunder and lightning every couple of minutes.

Your sister decided to make herself a cup of tea and headed towards the kitchen, her eyes casually wondering around the living room.

“Oh my God!” she gasped when she noticed you were on the balcony, watching the beautiful dark skies and the town wrapped in the chilly blackness.

“Y/N!!!! Get inside!!! What are you doing?!” Rose hurried outside and didn’t have time for anything more because the lightning struck right where you standing. “Y/N!!!!!!!!!” she yelled, terrified to see you collapse on the concrete.

She ran by your side, not daring to touch you: your body was charged with static electricity and she knew it was dangerous to move you. Rose kept on calling your name, not realizing her older sister was dying; she was so panicked she didn’t even notice your clothes and hair were dry despite the heavy rain.

How could she have seen the fire wings that sheltered you from the storm so you can fully enjoy its intensity?

“Hold on honey, I’m gonna call 911 !!” Rose used all the strength she could muster to get up and rushed inside for her cellphone.

The Dark Lord was there, his wings still protecting the cherished mortal from the tempest; Y/N was fading away, barely alive after he failed to predict what could happen to her in that insane weather.

If she would have died, he could have never followed where she was supposed to go.

So he decided to do something that was never done before.

When Rose came back outside yelling on the phone, her voice withered and dimmed into mumbled words: you were gone, no trace of her sister on the terrace.

“Y/N…? Y/N?…” she kept repeating your name, not believing you just vanished. She couldn’t move or breathe, not comprehending the severity of what happened to her sister.

******************

The King of the Underworld is on the other side of The River of Tears now. He kneels on the shore, keeping you submersed under the gloomy waters. He firmly holds your left hand, not wanting the powerful current to sweep you away.

Soon, you’ll be transformed into a twisted creature you don’t deserve to be, but at least he can keep you with him. Will you understand and forgive him for what he has done?

He feels your hand squeezing his and he knows the time is near: he wishes to welcome his Queen not as the monster that he is, but as the monster that he was.

The Dark Lord’s wings start disintegrating in thin air, his body shrinking and becoming closer to human size with each passing moment. The Joker’s blue eyes sparkle in the twilight, then his neon green hair appears in the murkiness. Bones snap under the pale tattooed skin, the purple coat and clothes materializing around his body.

The sudden glow coming from the waters makes him narrow his eyes; it’s so intense he can barely see what he’s pulling out of the cursed river:

His Queen is not disfigured and twisted by the stream: she looks more beautiful than ever, the white wings covered in delicate feathers, her robes made of the purest silk. The Joker holds Y/N in his arms, stunned to see such perfection in the Dark Kingdom.

You rest your head on his shoulder with your eyes closed, believing you’re dreaming.

“I missed you…” you smile and your wings go around him, surrounding the demon with the purity of your affection. “Where am I ?…” you slowly open your eyes and he kisses you, whispering:

“Home…”

***************

The Keepers of Darkness squirm towards the strong brightness they can see in the distance, attracted to its clarity without knowing why; nothing ever shined in the void until today and they know something has changed:

The Underworld has a Dark Lord and a Queen of Light, an abomination born out of a mortal’s love and a demon’s desire to be closer to salvation.


End file.
